


Rain

by dreamthievespart17



Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Imagery, M/M, Rain, RinHaru Week 2020, i just like words, kind of??, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Haru watches the rain and Rin watches Haru.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of RinHaru Week
> 
> The theme is seasons and I chose the blue prompt - rain.

The rain pattered softly on the roof and Rin glanced up from where he’d been doing the dishes in the kitchen sink to find Haru staring intently out of the window. 

“Haru?”

Haru turned slowly back to look at him and a soft smiled curled up the corners of his lips. 

“It’s raining.”

“I can see that,” Rin replied with an airy chuckle. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Haru nodded distracted. “Yes. Very.” He stayed silent for several moments after that, eyes trained on the trickling rain. 

Rin put down the soaped up dish he’d been washing, dried his hands and walked over to Haru before stopping next to the other man, watching him watch the rain. 

“It’s beautiful.” Haru’s voice was quiet and emotional and it was clear to Rin once more just how much he loved the water, in all of its many forms. 

“Do you want to go outside?” Rin asked gently. 

Haru shook his head. “It’s just nice… seeing it, knowing that it all cycles through again and again and again. The water will always be there, whether in rain or rivers or sea. It’s beautiful.”

Rin nodded. Haru seemed so introspective – it was rare to catch him in moments like this and Rin didn’t want to disturb his thinking. 

The two of them stood there for a while longer, Haru’s eyes on the rain and Rin’s eyes on Haru, until he turned back and met Rin’s gaze. 

Slipping his fingers into Rin’s palm to intertwine their hands together, he gently tugged him closer, until they were pressed chest to chest, hearts thumping against each other’s bodies. 

Rin breathed in the scent of Haru, chlorine and salt and the smell of his skin underneath it all. Rin curled his free hand against Haru’s neck and held him close, the aroma of rainfall slinking in through the edged open window, pooling around them as they cradled each other ever more intimately, the rhythm of the water a persistent tempo beneath their immortally insistent embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang my fics just keep getting shorter and shorter... quality over quantity amirite tho 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you feel so inclined :)
> 
> Tumblr @somniabundant


End file.
